


It Started With Grasshoppers and Green Eyes

by Red_Rockett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a man wanting a family, Alternate Universe, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto had a son at a young age, Bokuto is a single father, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Teenage Parent, akaashi x bokuto - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, librarian Akaashi, mostly bokuaka, single father AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rockett/pseuds/Red_Rockett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a teenager, Bokuto made a lot of mistakes. He went to parties, got into trouble and he regret a lot of things. At the young age of 17, Bokuto did something that changed the course of his life forever; he got a girl pregnant. Taking responsibility for his actions, Bokuto decided to take care of his child, even if he had to do it alone.<br/>Now, Bokuto is twenty two years old, he has two jobs and is currently taking care of his wild five year old as a single father. That is until he meets a gentle, compassionate man who adores his son almost as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappearing Children and Worried Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like, I've had this AU for a while, and I've been wanting to get it out there because I absolutely think that Bokuto would be the best dad. Like he's just so fun and happy and energetic, but I also feel like he could be strong and supportive and stable for a kid. He could mellow down. Ahhh I'm just really excited about this and I really hope it didn't turn out like shit. Please enjoy! :)

Bokuto had looked away for one minute. His back turned for one measly minute, and he was gone. The person Bokuto cared most about had all but disappeared. His eyes widened as panic began to seep in. Pivoting on his heels, he looked around the park anxiously. He gathered their belongings in a haze and took off, racing through the park searching desperately.

 _“What if he’s gone for good? What if I never find him? What if someone took him? What if he’s hurt and I’m not there?”_ Bokuto thought to himself. He was struck with worry and his chest felt heavy with fear.

Thankfully, Bokuto didn’t have to look for long. The angry shouts of passerby and the fire truck imitation noises were enough to give it away. The older man cursed under his breath as he raced towards the noises. He muttered half assed apologies to the people around him who in return were shooting glares like daggers.

“What a lousy father,” People had spat, “Who leaves their child alone like that?” They would claim. They were just like the others. Just about anywhere he went he was criticized for everything he and his son would do. His son was hyper, and he couldn’t help that. Sure, he would bounce around and he was loud as hell, but Bokuto would do the same. Though, people acted as if his son had lacked manners and was an impolite beast. They were all wrong, Bokuto had made sure his son used manners constantly.

Not only would they say nasty things, but they would also comment on Bokuto constantly in a negative fashion. They judged him on his looks without giving a chance.

"He's so young, I feel bad for him", they would say. It would be followed by the typical, "He was probably a dumb kid who made a bad mistake." Yet that didn't faze Bokuto one bit. He could live with the constant snide remarks. But, what hurt the most was when he heard, “I bet he regrets his mistake." It pained him to hear them say those words. It also hurt him to know his son would hear it, and just wouldn’t know why people were so mean to his dad. Bokuto may only be 22 years old, he may not have gone to college or live in a fancy home, but he did not and would never regret his choice to keep his son.

 So, Bokuto did what he grew accustomed to doing, and only ignored them as he kept racing towards the excited shouts of his five year old.

His panic eased when he finally found what he was looking for. Bokuto would have to remember to call and forgive his parents for being such a terror as a child. He, like his own son, would run off to play with anyone and anything all the time. Now he understood why his parents were always tired. Kids were hard to keep up with, especially ones with as much energy Bokuto and his mini-me shared. 

The small boy Bokuto had been looking for was perched on a park bench beside a young man wearing tidy, business casual clothes. The small boy who resembled Bokuto so much was holding up his toy fire truck, and talking animatedly about who knows what. Most people would have left the bench almost immediately. His son had messy black hair and a constantly dirt stained face - Bokuto was cleaning off his face what seemed like every five minutes, yet it would be just as dirty the next. His eyes shone bright and gold, they were pure and full of innocence. His smile was large, seeming to reach his bright eyes even with the countless teeth he was missing. On top of it all, his son was loud and energetic, and absolutely loved people. His messy wild child was enough to have anyone running, yet the young man had a soft smile on his face, as he listened patiently.

Bokuto stared at the two in awe. He knew for a fact his child was wild, barely having the attention span to stop and speak to anyone, let alone have a full conversation with someone. He watched for a minute more, until realization seeped in. His child had run off and disobeyed him. His child was talking to a complete stranger, for all Bokuto knew, this man could be a pedophile or something!

Bokuto’s typically content expression turned sour. His eyes narrowed, and he pouted his lips in anger. He popped his hip, and crossed his arms over his chest to emphasize his disapproval. Clearing his throat, Bokuto kept his voice stern and hard, “Kouki Shouta Bokuto! You get your butt over here right now.”

Both Kouki and the stranger turned their heads towards Bokuto, though his son didn’t move from his spot on the bench beside the stranger. Kouki only slouched further into the bench and pouted. The young boy whined, “But Dad, I’m having fun with my new friend!” 

Bokuto raised a brow, “Your new friend? What did I tell you about talking to strangers? You don’t know who this man is,” Bokuto paused, gesturing to the man beside his son, “no offence by the way, but he could be dangerous. You don’t talk to strangers Kou.” Bokuto sighed, he had told his son millions of times before not to talk to strangers, but like his father, Kouki was a people person.

“None taken sir, but I can assure you I had no wrong intentions,” The stranger finally spoke, his expression was soft yet his words sounded softer. His words caught Bokuto by surprise. Turning to face the man, Bokuto felt a bit winded, and suddenly, he felt as nervous as a school girl. The man stared at Bokuto with his sharp green eyes. Bokuto swore they were the most vibrant green eyes he’s ever seen. The man removed the book from his lap and placed it on the bench beside him. Standing up, Bokuto noticed he was taller than the other. It took Bokuto a few moments to notice the stranger’s hand was out stretched. “I’m Akaashi Keiji, and I assume that Kouki-kun here his your son?”

Bokuto felt his heart squeeze in his chest, he felt the words freeze in his throat and his actions stiffened. It took him a few seconds to drift back into reality. He felt his cheeks redden slightly as he grasped Akaashi’s hand and shook it firmly. Bokuto’s large hand seemed to mold perfectly against the smaller one; he didn’t want to let it go, but he let go when Akaashi’s grip softened.

“Ah, I’m uhm,” Bokuto was so lost in Akaashi’s stunningly green eyes, his name wouldn’t come to him. Internally, Bokuto was screaming at himself in panic. He found himself blurting out the first thing that hit his tongue, “KOUTAROU BOKUTO.” His golden eyes widened and he shook his head, “I mean, I’m Koutarou Bokuto, and yes Kouki is my son. My son who doesn’t like to listen and likes to run off when I’ve got my back turned.” Thankfully Kouki was here to throw under the bus and Bokuto was able to save himself from embarrassment.

He was startled by Akaashi’s light chuckle. His green eyes squinted slightly, and he brought a hand to cover his mouth. The sound was like a melody in Koutarou’s ears; if there was such thing as angels, he was sure that this is what their songs would sound like. Though the sweet song was interrupted quickly.

“Hey! No fair! There was a grasshopper and I wanted to catch it! I tried to tell you but you didn’t listen!” The small boy frowned and let out a whine. His frown was wiped away almost immediately as something else caught his attention. He was near running off again, when Bokuto rushed in to grab his boy. With a quick lunge, Kouki was snagged and lifted into the air. Bokuto stuffed his squirming kid under his arm and turned his attention back to Akaashi.

“Look, I’m very sorry about this chump right here. If he interrupted you and stuff I’m sorry. He’s a wild thing that’s for sure and controlling him definitely isn’t the easiest.” Bokuto admitted, raising his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

Bokuto had no idea why, but he felt his nerves grow. He was getting more and more embarrassed, and he was feeling so nervous around this man, for what though? Because he was attractive? Definitely attractive, Bokuto noted. Was it because for once someone didn’t treat his child like he was trash? Was it the gentle look in his eyes when he spoke to Kouki? Bokuto didn’t know what it was, but something about this man had his chest pounding, and his sweat a dripping.

Akaashi shook his head, “No need to apologize Bokuto-san, if anything, I enjoyed his company.” Akaashi’s eyes went down to the boy resting on Bokuto’s hip, “Thank you for showing me that grasshopper you caught. It was super cool Kouki-kun.” Akaashi mused, earning a smile from the young boy.

Bokuto liked the way his name sounded rolling off of Akaashi's tongue. He liked how sweet and gentle he acted towards Kouki, how he played along with his crazy five year old.

Kouki stopped squirming and directed his attention to Akaashi, his smile seemed to keep getting bigger, “Really? You thought it was that cool? All my friends think bugs are gross, but I think they’re super cool. You’re super cool too Kaashi, maybe next time we come here we can catch some bugs together, that way you can have your own grasshopper to show all of your friends!” The small boy’s tone was getting louder as his excitement grew. His hands started waving around excitedly, and he was slipping from Bokuto’s grasp.

Bokuto adjusted the boy on his hip, and opened his mouth to decline, but Akaashi beat him to it, “I would love that Kouki-san,” Akaashi turned his attention to the small copper watch on his wrist and frowned, “I’m very sorry, but I must be going. My lunch break is over. It was nice meeting you both.”

Without another word, Bokuto watched as Akaashi bowed slightly and retreated down the park path. Once the curly haired man was out of ear shot, Bokuto turned his attention to the boy on his hip.

“Seriously dude, you can’t run off like that. What if he was a bad person and he took you from me? Please don’t run off again, you had me worried sick.” Bokuto was frowning, but the innocent look on his son’s face had the corners of his mouth turning upright.

“I’m sorry dad. I just wanted to show him the grasshopper.”

Sighing, Bokuto placed Kouki back on his feet, and took the small hand into his own. “I know, but next time, show me instead yeah? I think grasshoppers are super cool too.” Bokuto hated lying to his son. He hated bugs so much, they scare the crap out of him. But, a small white lie like this wouldn’t hurt.

Instantly, the boy was smiling, “Really? Then can we come back and catch some tomorrow?” Kouki asked, bouncing in place.

“Hmmm, only if you promise not to run off tomorrow.” Bokuto mused.

Kouki pursed his lips, bringing a hand up to his small chin, he seemed to ponder for a moment, until he smiled, “Sounds like a deal Dad!” He grinned up at his father.

The two left the park hand in hand, talking about bugs and other creepy crawlies. Their loud exclaims easily drawing the attention of others, and easily obtaining their glares. Although, Bokuto didn’t care for their looks. He was happy as he was. Although he didn’t have the best job or home, he did have something that money couldn’t buy. He had a son that he loved to the moon and back, and he wouldn’t trade little Kouki for the world.

 

Later that night once Kouki was fast asleep in his tiny bed room, Bokuto heard a soft knock on his door followed by a muffled voice. “Koutarou, let me in.” the voice was gruff and easily recognizable as his resident next door neighbor and best friend, Kuroo.

“Just a moment,” Bokuto huffed, stepping over various toys scattered across the floor. He flung the door open stepping to the side to allow his buddy inside.

Kuroo’s hair seemed even more disheveled than usual. The shit eating grin that was typically plastered on his face was replaced by a frown. His clothes looked rough, almost like the other man had been living in them for a few days. Kuroo shoved a bottle of beer in Bokuto’s direction and flopped himself down on the couch with a grunt.

Bokuto stared at the man, “Looks like you’ve had it rough, what’s going on now?” he asked.

“Kenma’s ignoring me again…” Kuroo’s voice was softer than usual, almost below a whisper. Frowning, the taller man pulled the bottle to his lips and took a long swig. “You know, I don’t even know what I did this time.”

Bokuto’s smile slipped off of his face hearing his friend’s sullen words. He joined Kuroo on the couch, popping the lid off of his own beer. “I’m sure it isn’t bad dude, remember last time he acted like this? It was only because he forgot to save his place in his game before his system died. I’m sure you did nothing wrong!” Bokuto slapped Kuroo’s back reassuringly and offered him a strong smile.

Kuroo took a deep breath, looking up at his friends smiling face. His brow furrowed for a moment, before smiling for the first time in who knows how long. “You’re right,” he started, looking a bit more confident, “He probably just wants to be left alone. I’m over thinking things. Bokuto, bro, you’re a life saver.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for buddy,” his smile widened even more, raising his bottle to clunk it against Kuroo’s.

“Glad you are. Sorry for barging in by the way, I couldn’t stand being alone any longer.”

Bokuto shook his head, “Mi casa, es su casa.”

Kurro rose a brow, “English dude,”

“I think it means my place is your place or something. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled again.

Kuroo analyzed his friends face, he seemed to take every inch of it in. “You’re smiling a lot more than usual today, what happened?” Kuroo blurted.

This earned a frown from Bokuto, “What do you mean?” though, his frown didn’t last long as it turned upwards back into his smile.

“See! There it is! It’s starting to freak me out, you’ve been smiling like a boy in lo- Bokuto did you meet someone today?! You met someone, who are they??” Kuroo was drilling questions at Bokuto here and there, hardly giving the golden eyed man time to respond.

He raised his hand to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, “I mean, Kouki ran off and into this guy, and it scared the shit out of me because I thought he was going to take him from me, but Kuroo you should have seen it buddy, he was so nice to Kouki. He didn’t judge him at all, he only looked at him with respect and there was no disgust at all. Other than you guys and my family, no one else has really looked at him like he was a good kid.”

Kuroo’s smirk seemed to grow wider, “Bokuto, that’s awesome man. It sounds like this guy is good with kids, and sounds to me like you like the guy. Did you get his name by chance?” he asked.

Bokuto shook his head, “I do not like him, and I just met him! He said his name was Akaashi, uh, I think his first name was Keiji?” Bokuto answered.

Kuroo pulled out his phone and started tapping on it furiously, his expression going slack. “Aha!” Kuroo exclaimed loudly. Bokuto rose a finger to his lips and hushed his friend. “Aha!” Kuroo softened his voice, “Is this your lover boy?” Kuroo teased, holding his phone out to Bokuto which displayed a facebook profile. The profile was definitely Akaashi’s, the profile picture of the man in a tight black tee shirt looking away from the camera. Though the image of the man was still stunning.

Bokuto felt the breath leave his lungs and he nodded eagerly, “Yeah, that’s him…”

Kuroo smirked again, “Boktuo, you’re a goner buddy.” He took another sip of his beer and stood. “It’s getting late, and I’ve got work tomorrow morning. See ya round bro.” He waved, stopping at the door for a moment. “He looks like a good guy Bokuto, he looks stable and if he’s as good with Kouki as you say he is, I think you should go for it.”

Bokuto shook his head, chuckling at his friend. Kuroo was always one to jump to conclusion. Akaashi was just a man he had met at the park today. He surely wouldn’t be running into him any time soon. Though, in the back of Bokuto's mind, he really did hope he could see that stranger again soon.


	2. Bug Hunters and Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki loves bugs, Bokuto not so much. The two bug hunters wind up running into the same stranger yet again. A little bit of mischief and a tired child ultimately grants Bokuto the joy of making plans with Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I really hope you all enjoy this one!

The next day, Bokuto and Kouki had returned to the same park they visited the day before. Only this time, instead little toys, Bokuto carried a plastic net and an enclosable container with small holes poked into the lid. Kouki was squealing and rambling with excitement about the bugs they would catch, while Bokuto played along. He truly wasn’t a fan of them at all, but for his son, he would do absolutely anything.

The two had been catching bugs in the summer heat for nearly an hour. It was hot, and Bokuto was hiding from the scorching sun in the shade of an old maple tree. He watched his little bug hunter with a sharp eye; it was amusing watching little Kouki in action. The way the loud child would quiet down, eyes wide any time a new insect had been spotted. Their small container was filled with different creepy crawlies, and Bokuto had to hide his disgust every time Kouki would pull a bug from out of nowhere. He especially had to hide his cringe anytime Kouki brought a centipede anywhere near him.

“Dad! Look, a grasshopper!” Kouki exclaimed excitedly, though his voice was hushed in a whisper. Bokuto sat back against the trunk of the tree as he watched his son sink into the grass. His golden eyes narrowed onto his target, and his tongue stuck out past his lips. Bokuto had been told countless times before his son was a spitting image of himself, from his looks to his mannerisms and everything in between. Koutarou smiled at the thought, it was true though. When he concentrated hard enough, his face would contort in the same way Kouki’s was right now.

Kouki was about to pounce on his prey when two feet and long legs blocked his view. “Excuse me! There’s a-” Kouki started, but stopped when he looked up at the person in his way. “Kaashi! You just missed it! That grasshopper was bigger than yesterdays! But, it looks like it got away…” The small boy frowned, falling backwards into a sitting position.

Bokuto was surprised to see the man from yesterday. Normally when his son had interrupted someone, they did all that they could to avoid the two terrors. The duo’s excitement and loud attitudes were something Bokuto was fully aware that most people didn’t always enjoy. Yet here he was, the same man from yesterday, smiling down at his son with nothing but kindness in his eyes.

“Hello Kouki-kun, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi nodded slightly at Bokuto, but turned his attention quickly back to the younger boy, “I found something that I thought you might like, Kouki-kun.”

Bokuto watched as Akaashi brought his cupped hands from behind his back. The father rose an expressive brow, but watched the interaction silently. Kouki had noticed Akaashi’s hands were cupped together, and he let his curiosity get the best of him.

“What is it, Kaashi?” Kouki asked. The boy was immediately on his feet, bubbling with excitement.

“Well, it isn’t a jumbo grasshopper, but I think this is the biggest cricket I’ve ever seen.” Akaashi mused, opening his hands just enough for Kouki to peer into. A smile grew on Akaashi’s face when he heard Kouki’s gasp in amazement.

"Holy-tamoly!! I think it’s the size of my eyeball!” Kouki hooted, thrusting a little fist into the air. He looked up at Akaashi and smiled a toothy grin full of gaps, “We have to show my dad this!” Without a moment to spare, Kouki had gripped onto Akaashi’s wrist and was tugging him towards Bokuto excitedly. “Dad! Dad! Look at this cricket!” Kouki was shouting louder than before.

Kouki had practically shoved Akaashi’s hands in Bokuto’s face. Bokuto observed them quickly. Unlike his own thick and picked at fingers, Akaashi had slender ones that seemed to be flawless and soft. He yearned to grasp one, hold the hand tightly in his own and never let it go.

“Dad, look at the cricket Akaashi found! Isn’t it huge?” Kouki squealed, bringing his father back to earth.

“Hmm let’s see if this thing really huge!” Bokuto exclaimed with a feigned excitement. He looked up at Akaashi to see what appeared to be a smirk playing on his face. Akaashi opened his hands slightly to reveal a big, black, nasty looking cricket. His son wasn’t lying, this thing was a monster. Bokuto gagged slightly, holding back a shiver he faked gasped. “Wowie! You weren’t lying, this really is cricket-zilla!”

“Right?! It’s so cool!” Kouki was bouncing excitedly. “Bugs are awesome, aren’t they, Kaashi?”

Akaashi nodded in response, “They sure are. Here,” He held out his hands to the small boy, “take him and add him to your collection.” Akaashi nodded at the growing amount of bugs in their box.

Kouki gasped, “Seriously?! Don’t you want to show it to your friends?” the small boy asked.

“You two are my friends, and I already showed you both. I think you would enjoy playing with it more, so please, Kouki-kun, take him.”

“Wow Kaashi! Thank you! This is so cool!” Kouki exclaimed, reaching his tiny hands out to take the cricket in his own. Kouki dropped to the ground before his father, “Dad, can you please open the box so we can put him in?” Kouki asked, wiggling in his spot.

“I sure can buddy,” Bokuto smiled as he reached for the box of creepy crawlies, opening it just enough for his son to shove the nasty critter in.

The growing amount of bugs were enough to make Bokuto’s skin crawl. He was always told his son was so much like him. Yet at the age of five, little Kouki was so much braver than him. How could his son fearlessly pick up giant hairy spiders, while Bokuto still struggled to kill the tiny ones that got into his home? It was a mystery to him.

It wasn’t long before Kouki’s attention span gave way and he was off looking for more bugs. Bokuto sighed, leaning back onto his elbows. He kept an eye on his son, making sure he didn’t go too far out of sight.

Bokuto was startled when Akaashi took the spot next to him. He tore his glance away from the little brunette, and brought it to the man beside him. Akaashi’s vibrant green eyes seemed to be dancing in the sun light. There was that feeling again. The feeling that Bokuto couldn’t breathe accompanied by the tightness of his chest. He lowered his eyes to examine the rest of Akaashi’s perfect porcelain face. His thin lips were tugged upwards into the tiniest yet sweetest of smiles. Akaashi’s cheek bones were high and sharp, jawline was chiseled to perfection; almost like he was a marble statue made by Michelangelo himself.

When Akaashi finally felt the golden eyes burning into his face, his smile widened into a more playful one. “So I take it you _love_ bugs, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi teased, adding emphasis to the word love.

Knowing his son wouldn’t be able to hear them, Bokuto threw his arms up in defeat. “You got that right, Akaashi, I just love bugs. It’s not like they’re gross, and hairy, and creepy and have millions of legs and eyes and why do they have millions of legs and eyes? What is the purpose for that?!?” Bokuto began to ramble, shuddering at the thought of the damn things.

The man beside him snorted, “I guess I had you all wrong, to think I took you for a tough guy,” Akaashi’s slight teasing continued.

Bokuto played along, gasping and brining a hand to his heart, “Akaashi, I am hurt. I am a tough guy, I mean, look at me!” He gestured to himself, a smug look growing on his face, “I’m tougher than the hulk for Pete’s sake!”

At that moment, Akaashi’s smile dropped, his face paling and he raised a hand to point at Bokuto’s shoulder, “Bokuto-san… Don’t freak out but… Th-there’s a spider on your shoulder…” Akaashi whispered.

Bokuto’s eyes widened in fear, he launched off of the ground swiping furiously at his shoulder as swears escaped his lips. “Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!” Bokuto’s voice rose high as he jumped around anxiously.

This had Akaashi howling with laughter, the familiar sound swept through the summer breeze and sang in Bokuto’s ears. Akaashi had flopped onto the ground and was clutching onto his stomach, his laughter echoing throughout the park musically. If his chuckle was cute, the howls of laughter that flowed past Akaashi’s lips was beautiful at most. Unlike his soft and reserved voice, Akaashi’s laughter was loud and obnoxious. It was happy and pure, and every time the man took a breath in, he seemed to wheeze and snort.

Bokuto’s panic stopped as soon as Akaashi’s laughter began. He froze in his spot, mesmerised at the sight. Though, Akaashi’s incredibly silly laughter was contagious and had Bokuto spewing his own rounds of laughs. Soon enough, their laughter died down chuckles, and then it was heavy breaths for air. They both sat in silence as they caught their breaths.

It was Akaashi that broke the silence first, “I haven’t laughed like that in a long time. Thank you Bokuto-san.”

“I’m glad my fear was worth it.” Bokuto was silent again as he went back to watching his son. The boy hadn’t gone off far, he was busy digging at a small spot in the ground, his back facing the two.

“Oi!” Bokuto shouted, his parental instincts kicking in, “Kouki, what are you doing? What did you find?”

The little boy turned around, holding up a big, fat, slimy bug. “I found a worm!” The boy exclaimed, eyeing it wildly. “Watch this Dad!”

Bokuto watched his son bring the worm closer to his face, his expression dropped, “No- nO KOUKI DON’T YOU DARE… You put it on your face.” Bokuto gagged once again. The thick, squirming worm was hanging over the bridge of his son’s nose. Bokuto shuddered, and from the corner of his eye, he even notice Akaashi’s face scrunch up in disgust.

“Now that is crossing the line.” Akaashi spoke quietly.

Bokuto ran his hands over his face, “You’re telling me.” Sighing, he stood up and made his way towards his son. Once he reached the small boy, he lifted his arm to snag the worm off of Kouki’s face. He held the slimy thing pinched between two fingers. “Kouki I don’t want to see you do that ever again. You do not put bugs on your face, that’s not okay. They’re not clean and you could get sick.”

The small boy frowned, “I’m sorry Dad. I thought it was funny.” Kouki’s eyes dropped to look at his feet, refusing to look up at his father.

“It wasn’t. Now promise me you won’t put bugs on your face again.” Bokuto was nagging. He hated nagging, it made him feel like his own mother. But, sometimes it was the only thing he could do to get his words to stick in Kouki’s mind. Bokuto hated the after affect it had on Kouki. Just like himself, little Kouki’s emotions would get the best of him and he would start moping and acting out of sadness. Noticing Kouki was staring to look glum, he started panicking inwardly. He couldn’t let Kouki cause a scene.

He had to come up with a plan, and had to come up with one quickly. He looked around for inspiration, smirking when he saw Akaashi, still sitting in the shade. He remembered the others reaction to the worm deciding to get a kick out of it. “But… you know who might want to hold this worm?” He asked, holding it out with his two fingers and placing it back in his son’s tiny palm.

Kouki’s eyes lit up immediately, looking behind him at the man in question, “Kaashi!!” In the matter of seconds, Kouki was off running towards the man, stopping right before him. Without asking, he placed the worm in Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi seemed to be squirming just as much as the worm.

“This is wow, this is a great worm…” Akaashi’s face scrunched up without him noticing as he put it back in the small boys hand almost immediately. Unlike Bokuto who had years of practice, Akaashi wasn’t good at hiding his true feelings from the small boy. His feelings didn’t go unnoticed, and soon enough Kouki was flopped on the ground sniffling and apologizing to Akaashi with tears in his eyes.

Akaashi’s eyes widened at the sight. His hand ran through his already dishevelled hair. He scrambled to kneel over Bokuto’s son and started panicking. He reached out for Kouki, but pulled his hand back almost immediately. He started rambling, trying to soothe the child as Bokuto ran over.

“I’m so sorry!” The boy wailed louder and louder, he thrashed against the ground, kicking and screaming between sobs. The fact that Akaashi was telling the boy it was okay didn’t seem to be helping at all, but made it worse.

Bokuto sat himself on the ground and scooped his wailing son up into his lap. He cradled the small boy against him, wrapping his arms around Kouki’s small frame tightly. He used one hand to hold his sobbing son’s head to his chest while the other worked its way delicately up and down Kouki’s back in long, slow strokes. Bokuto brought his knees up and nuzzled his face against Kouki’s. Bokuto took one deep breath after another, rocking back and forth the tiniest bit. Soon enough Kouki’s loud sobs began to quiet into soft snores.

In a hushed voice, Bokuto muttered to the still panic driven man, “Don’t apologize and don’t worry it was my stupid idea. You did nothing wrong.” Looking up from the heap on his lap, he gave Akaashi a sincere smile as he reached over to the man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Seriously, it’s alright now,” he soothed.

Akaashi’s fear stricken expression seemed to calm at Bokuto’s gentle words and the soft touch rubbing his shoulder in a comforting manor. His widened eyes drooped back to their relaxed state, and removed his hands from his messy locks of curly hair. When Akaashi finally had the courage to look up, Bokuto’s bright eyes were filled with care and sincerity.

“You had no idea he would act like this, and neither did I. You did nothing wrong, Akaashi.” Bokuto reassured. “He’s okay now. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to bring him back home now.”

Akaashi nodded, “My break will be over shortly anyways,” His voice was hushed. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and gnawed anxiously.

Bokuto eased up from his position and stood gently. “I told you not to worry, yet here you are still worrying. He does this a lot, believe it or not, but he gets it from me.” Bokuto tried smiling even wider. He didn’t like to see Akaashi so filled with worry over nothing but a small fit.

It seemed to take a moment for Akaashi to ease himself. When he decided Bokuto was telling the truth and that everything was alright, he smiled back. “He definitely doesn’t get his love for bugs from you.” Akaashi muttered.

Bokuto’s face lit up, glad to see his companion was finally easing out of his worry. “He probably gets it from my ex. She was very eccentric and liked some really weird stuff,” Bokuto shrugged, instantly regretting the mention of her.

Akaashi rose a brow, smile drooping slightly, “Your ex? I’m assuming you mean Kouki’s mother?”

 “I wouldn’t call her his mother,” Bokuto’s voice was soft yet instead of sounding gentle, it sounded filled with pain. The woman who had brought his beautiful son into this world had wanted nothing to do with Kouki or Bokuto, so Bokuto refused to acknowledge the woman as Kouki’s mother. She didn’t matter one bit.

Akaashi’s face twisted in realization, “I’m so sorry Bokuto-san, and I did not mean to pry into your life.” The man bowed his head, a frown was embedded deep on his face. “Please, let me make this up to you some time. For causing all of this trouble for you today.” Instead of the slow and reserved pace of his voice, this was hurried, almost panicked.

“You didn’t cause any” Bokuto started, but he was interrupted immediately.

“Nonsense. I won’t take no for an answer, Bokuto-san…” Akaashi paused to think for a moment, his lip was being gnawed at again. “May I have your phone number to contact you?”

Bokuto adjusted his son’s position in his arms. Bokuto looked down as slight embarrassment coloured his cheeks. “I-I uhm, I don’t have a phone… I kind of couldn’t afford to keep it running…” Bokuto admitted. He did work two jobs, but sometimes it still wasn’t enough to get by. So, Bokuto had cut out all the unimportant things, like cable and the telephone. He could do without. Besides, if he needed to use the phone or internet, Kuroo had always offered Bokuto to use his. Though, admitting it was still embarrassing for the older man.

“Shit…” Akaashi cursed under his breath, and it sounded strange to Bokuto. He didn’t take Akaashi for the kind of person to swear. “I’m sorry I keep messing this up.” Akaashi frowned, covering his face with his slender hands and sighing deeply.

Bokuto didn’t like the way that frown looked on Akaashi’s face. It was strange to Bokuto because only one other frown was able to upset him, and that frown belonged to the loving boy in his arms. “Hey, Akaashi, tomorrow’s Friday right? It’s my last day off, but why don’t we meet here again tomorrow and we can figure something out? Okay?” He felt concerned, he wanted to make Akaashi feel better, and Bokuto was tempted to do anything to help. “Uhm… I don’t have internet, but my neighbor lets me use his computer, I could maybe message you on Facebook and we can set something up?” He began rambling nervously again, voice raising slightly.

Akaashi seemed to lighten up, he nodded his head once, and checked the watch on his wrist again. “Yes, that sounds good to me. You can message me if you wish, and I will be here tomorrow. I’m here every day at this time. I work over in that building over there and spend my lunches here when it’s nice.” Akaashi pointed to the Library across from the park, “Although, I really must be going now. I’ll talk to you later, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi bowed once again, turning on his heels to leave.

“See you later, Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled as he watched the man walk away into the distance. The thought of hearing from Akaashi sooner than later was enough to make his chest tighten, and his heart beat race. There would be a next time. He would get to speak to Akaashi again real soon, and he was excited.

When Akaashi was out of sight, only then did Bokuto attempt to gather their things with one arm while balancing a sleeping child in the other. Soon enough, they were both on their way back home to their small apartment.

~~~~~~

“Kuroo, I need to use your laptop,” Bokuto announced as he barged into his friend’s apartment that night. Kouki was fast asleep, and Bokuto held a baby monitor in his hand just in case his boy got up. Besides, he wasn’t that far away, he was lucky Kuroo lived right beside him.

Kuroo rose a brow and looked up from the book he was reading, “Yes, please, come in. Make yourself at home,” Kuroo responded sarcastically. Kuroo removed his reading glasses, placing them on the coffee table in front of him. “What do you need it for, Bokuto?”

“I need it to message Akaashi,” he blurted quickly, only to cover his mouth with a hand. Sighing, he moved it to run that hand through his messy hair. “Please Kuroo?” He begged, looking up at his friend with big, pleading eyes.

Only to tease him, Kuroo began to stroke his chin, humming in thought. He paused for tension, his typical smirk taunted Bokuto. “I don’t know man, what will you do for me?”

“Anything you want, I’ll owe you one. It can be anything, buddy. Just please let me use it, please Kuroo, please!” Bokuto whined, almost tempted to get down on his knees to beg his so called best friend.

“Deal, I get one free card. Anything I want, for the use of my computer and Wi-Fi. You’re welcome,” he hummed in a sing-song voice.

Smiling happily, Bokuto bounced up from his spot on the floor, “Thank you Kuroo! Thank you!” He hooted, racing over to hug Kuroo tightly before bouncing to the desk in the corner of the room with the computer sitting on top. He opened it up and turned it on, waiting anxiously. “Load, load, load,” he muttered under his breath.

Once it had booted up, he squealed with excitement. Opening the browser, he typed with slow fingers the URL to Facebook, and chose the “sign up” option. With the help of Kuroo it didn’t take long for Bokuto to set up his own profile. Though, he was stuck at the profile picture option.

“Kuroo! What should I put? I don’t have any pictures of me. Should I just put an owl there or something? Would Akaashi know it’s me if I did?” Bokuto rambled on, causing Kuroo to smirk once again.

“Well,” he started, rubbing his hands together deviously, “I do have a picture of you… Let me upload it, okay?”

Bokuto didn’t like where this was going. Knowing Kuroo, he had something devious in mind. Bokuto watched as he went through an inventory of black mail photos. Kuroo was the friend that took you out drinking, made you do embarrassing things, and took pictures to use as black mail. It was funny when Bokuto would come across an infamous Kuroo snapshot of someone else, but whenever he saw ones of himself, he was instantly filled with regret. Why people continued to let Kuroo get away with these things was beyond him.

“There! Perfect!” Kuroo squealed, clapping his hands together. “Do you love it, or do you love it?”

Bokuto’s mouth dropped, eyes widening, “Kuroo… Kuroo no change this right now!” Bokuto’s voice rose loudly. There for the world to see was a photo of Bokuto about three years prior at his birthday. Bokuto didn’t remember a thing, but the photos he’d been shown were reminder enough. The photo was one of himself, a drunken smile plastered on his face. Bokuto was standing on top of a bar clutching a bright pink coloured martini in his hand. He was in nothing but a pair of bright, shining, rainbow spandex shorts and matching socks with black sandals. The words “I’m the birthday bitch” were scrawled across his chest in thick black sharpie.

“KUROO HOW DO YOU CHANGE THIS!!” Bokuto screamed as he started clicking buttons frantically.

“Chill bro, chill! I’ll change it!” Kuroo snickered after silencing his own laughter. Bokuto’s reaction was worth it. Besides, Kuroo wasn’t going to take the photo down… Just change it.

Bokuto watched carefully as Kuroo chose a more appropriate photo. It was one Bokuto never knew Kuroo had. In the image, Bokuto was sprawled out on his couch fast asleep with a much younger Kouki resting on his father’s chest.  “I never knew you had this…” Bokuto muttered, his smile finally reappearing on his face.

Kuroo simply shrugged, “I take pictures like this whenever I can. I knew you would regret not taking some one day, so I kind of did it for you.” He treated it like it was absolutely no big deal, but to Bokuto it meant the absolute world.

Bokuto never had much money. He could never really afford a phone or even a camera to capture special moments with his son. So finding out Kuroo had been keeping photos over the years really touched him. Bokuto smiled up at his friend with soggy eyes, “Thank you Kuroo, you’re seriously the best bud anyone could ask for.”

His words were true, Kuroo was there for him and Kouki when most people weren’t. At first, Bokuto’s parents were supportive, but after a year, they kicked the two out, only agreeing to help once in a while. Kuroo had been there supporting Bokuto and Kouki every step of the way. Whether it was helping watch the crying baby in the mornings so Bokuto could finally get some sleep, or if it was helping them keep their water running. Kuroo was always there.

Turning away, Kuroo waved it off like he always did. “It’s no problem. You would have done the same for me if I was in your position. Now stop with all the sappy stuff and message your lover boy.”

Bokuto nodded, directing his attention back to the computer. It wasn’t hard to find Akaashi, and soon enough Bokuto had added him to his friends list and was sending him a message.

**From Bokuto: Hey Hey Akaashi!!!**

**From Bokuto: We still meeting tm right???**

Bokuto tapped his fingers along the desk as he waited patiently. Although what felt like hours to him, was only minutes.

**From Akaashi: Yes, Bokuto-san. Our plans have not changed.**

He smiled, even online Akaashi was proper and had great grammar. It was cute and sweet and so very Akaashi.

**From Bokuto: Gr8!! I cant wait to see u!!**

**From Bokuto: Wat do u want to do tm?**

**From Akaashi: Whatever you want to do, Bokuto-san.**

It took Bokuto a few moments to think of an idea. He wanted to do something nice for Akaashi since he had been so nice to the two of them. He wanted something simple and sweet. Drumming his fingers against the desk, he thought up a storm.

When the idea came to his mind, Bokuto immediately deemed it as perfect. Akaashi mentioned going to the park for his lunch, so why not make a lunch for Akaashi?

**From Bokuto: wat about I make us all lunch we can have a picnic!!!**

**From Akaashi: That sounds lovely, Bokuto-san. Thank you. I’m sorry again for today.**

Bokuto frowned. He told Akaashi not to apologize, Kouki had fits all the time. Bokuto was more than used to it, and it was nothing the other should be worrying about.

**From Bokuto: pls stop worrying Kouki is ok u did nuthin wrong! I promise u Akaashi!**

**From Akaashi: Please let me make this up to you…**

Bokuto was about to type another response to tell Akaashi not to worry, when he heard small sobs echo through the baby monitor. “Dad!!” The small boy wailed.

“Oh crap,” Bokuto muttered. He was upset his conversation with Akaashi would be cut short, but Bokuto would see him tomorrow. The thought of seeing him again made Bokuto smile. There would be another time. There would be more of Akaashi to see and to talk to and to learn about. This ultimately made Bokuto happy.

**From Bokuto: sorry I g2g Kouki woke up. C u tm Akaashi!! (:**

Bokuto didn’t have time to wait for Akaashi’s reply. He logged out quickly, slamming the laptop shut. He jumped up from his seat, making a bee line for the front door.

“The beast has awoken!” Kuroo faked a gasp, “We’re all going to die!!” Kuroo was snickering as Bokuto shot him his middle finger.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks again Kuroo, I owe you!” Bokuto shouted as he raced out of his friend’s apartment and towards his own. Even though Kuroo could be a smug ass hole, Bokuto was truly thankful he had a friend like him in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of how I ended this chapter, I feel like I could have done without the facebook crap, but I wanted them to talk, and I wanted everyone to see the good friend Kuroo in action. But, I still feel like the ending was way too rushed... What do you think? Any and all advice helps! I love hearing constructive criticism!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did well on this, if you have any constructive criticism, I'm more than happy to take it! I want to get better at writing!


End file.
